wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dom parowy/II/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Królowa Tarryani. Obejrzawszy całą menażeryę powróciliśmy do Steam House, umówiwszy się pierwej z dostawcą że będziemy się odwiedzać wzajemnie. Chikarisowie Van Guit'a znający doskonale miejscowość i obyczaj zwierząt, mogli ogromne oddać przysługi kapitanowi w jego myśliwskich wyprawach; to też dostawca oddał mu ich uprzejmie do rozporządzenia, zalecając szczególniej Kalagani'ego, na którego we wszystkiem można się było spuścić, gdyż jest nadzwyczaj sprytny, przezorny i wierny. Kapitan przyrzekł nawzajem, o ile będzie zdolny, dopomagać dostawcy do pojmania brakujących mu jeszcze zwierząt. Przed opuszczeniem kraalu, pułkownik Munro raz jeszcze podziękował Kalagani'emu który ocalił mu życie, mówiąc mu iż zawsze będzie mile przyjęty w Steam-House. Indus skłonił się zimno, nie okazując niczem zadowolenia jakie sprawiły mu słowa pułkownika. Powróciliśmy przed samym obiadem, i naturalnie osoba Mateusza Van Guit dostarczyła nam przedmiotu do rozmowy. Przez następne trzy dni deszcz gwałtowny padał i nasi zapaleni myśliwi musieli pozostać w domu, bo w taki czas i śladu zwierząt odnaleźć nie można prawie też nie opuszczają one nor swoich. Dnia 30 lipca czas się poprawił; korzystając z tego, kapitan Hod, Fox, Gumi i ja gotowaliśmy się do wycieczki do kraalu. Rano przybyło do nas kilku górali którzy posłyszawszy że jakaś godna podziwu pagoda pojawiła się w okolicy Himalaya, zapragnęli ją zobaczyć. Piękne to typy ci górale z nad granicy tybetańskiej; odznaczają się wielką wojowniczą odwagą i wypróbowaną uczciwością. Prócz tego są nadzwyczaj gościnni i tak pod względem fizycznym jak moralnym nieskończenie przewyższają Indusów zamieszkujących płaszczyzny. Bardzo podziwiali mniemaną pagodę, ale nasz Stalowy olbrzym sprawił na nich daleko jeszcze silniejsze wrażenie. A przecież widzieli go tylko stojącego nieruchomie, cóżby dopiero było gdyby zobaczyli, jak buchając płomieniami i wyrzucając kłęby dymu, przebywa śmiało strome drugi przeżynające ich góry. Pułkownik Munro przyjął bardzo gościnnie poczciwych górali, przebywających często na terytoryach Nepaulu, po nad granicą indo-chińską. Rozmowa zwróciła się na tę okolicę nadgraniczną, w której Nana-Sahib szukał schronienia po porażce Cipayów, kiedy tak zawzięcie był ścigany na całej przestrzeni Indyi. Górale jednak nie więcej od nas wiedzieli o nim Doszła i do nich wieść o śmierci nababa, i zdawało się, iż nie powątpiewali o jej prawdziwości. Co do towarzyszy Nana Sahiba którzy go przeżyli, zapewnie musieli schronić się w głąb Tybetu, gdzie już trudnoby pomyśleć nawet o ich szukaniu. Wysłuchawszy tej mowy górali, pułkownik zamyślił się głęboko, i już nie brał udziału w dalszej rozmowie. Kapitan Hod zadał im kilka pytań odnoszących się do dzikich zwierząt. Odpowiedzieli iż wiele z nich, a szczególniej tygrysy, straszne szerzą zniszczenie w niższych strefach Himalai. Z ich powodu mieszkańcy opuszczają całe wsie i osady: tygrysy pochłonęły już liczne trzody kóz i owiec, a nawet i znaczna liczba krajowców stała się już ich ofiarą. Pomimo iż rząd wyznaczył bardzo znaczne nagrody, trzysta rupii za każdego zabitego tygrysa, jednak nie znać, aby liczba tychże się zmniejszała, i biedni krajowcy z trwogą zadają sobie pytanie: czy nareszcie nie będą zmuszeni ustąpić im miejsca. Górale pożegnali nas nareszcie i odeszli zachwyceni dobrem przyjęciem, obiecując odwiedzić nas jeszcze w Steam-House, a kapitan Hod, dwaj nasi towarzysze i ja dobrze uzbrojeni i gotowi na wszelkie spotkania, udaliśmy się ku Tarryani. Gdyśmy doszli do miejsca, gdzie stała zasadzka, z której wyratowaliśmy Mateusza Van Guit, tenże podbiegł ku nam uradowany. Kilku z jego służby a w ich liczbie Kalagani, zajęci byli przeprowadzaniem z zasadzki do klatki tygrysa, który złapał się w nią w nocy. Przepyszny ten zwierz do wielkiej zazdrości pobudził kapitana Hod. — Jeden mniej w tych lasach! szepnął i westchnął ciężko, a westchnienie głośnem echem odbiło się w piersiach Fox'a. — Ale jeden więcej w menażeryi! zawołał dostawca wesoło zacierając ręce. Jeszcze mi trzeba tylko dwóch tygrysów, jednego lwa i dwóch lampartów, a będę mógł przed oznaczonym terminem wywiązać się z moich zobowiązań. Czy nie raczycie panowie udać się ze mną do kraalu? — Uprzejmie dziękujemy, odrzekł kapitan Hod, ale dziś polujemy na własny rachunek. — Kalagani jest na usługi panów, rzekł uprzejmie dostawca, a że doskonale zna cały las, więc może być użytecznym. — Przyjmujemy go chętnie za przewodnika. — Żegnam panów życząc szczęśliwego polowania, tylko zmiłujcie się, nie wymordujcie wszystkiego. — O! przyrzekam że zawsze dość zostanie dla pana, odrzekł śmiejąc się kapitan. Mateusz Van Guit ukłonił nam się poważnie i znikł w lesie wraz ze swoją zdobyczą zamkniętą w przenośnej klatce. — No, teraz ruszajmy! zawołał kapitan, idę gonić za moim czterdziestym drugim. — A ja za trzydziestym ósmym, rzekł Fox. — A ja za pierwszym, dodałem. Ton, jakim wypowiedziałem te słowa, wywołał uśmiech na usta kapitana — poznał z niego, że nie tleje we mnie wzniosły zapał myśliwski. — Czy dobrze znasz ten las? zapytał kapitan Hod Kalagani'ego. — Najmniej dwadzieścia razy przebiegłem go we wszystkich kierunkach, tak we dnie jak w nocy, odpowiedział. — Czy słyszałeś że groźny jakiś tygrys ma się pojawiać nieustannie w tej okolicy? — Tak, ale nie jest to tygrys, tylko tygrysica. Widziano ją w największym lesie, o jakie dwie milki angielskie ztąd, i już od kilku dni starają się ją upolować, ale dotąd nadaremnie, czy chcecie panowie... — Ale chcemy, chcemy, zawołał kapitan Hod, przerywając Indusowi, i poszliśmy za nim. Jakkolwiek w Tarryani znajduje się nadzwyczaj wiele tygrysów, nie wyobrażajcie sobie jednak czytelnicy, że bez potrzeby uwijają się po drogach i lasach; dopokąd głód ich nie zniewoli, nie wychodzą ze swych jaskiń, i wielu bardzo podróżników, przebywających lasy i żungle, nigdy żadnego nie spotkali. To też urządzając na nie polowanie, trzeba najpierw starać się odkryć drogi, któremi przechodzą, a szczególniej źródła i strumienie w których gaszą pragnienie. Ale nie dość na tem, trzeba jeszcze zostawić przynętę, przybijając udziec wołu do słupa stojącego wśród skał i drzew, mogących myśliwym służyć za schronienie. Tak poluje się w lasach. Inna rzecz na równinach; w tych niebezpiecznych polowaniach słoń staje się nader użytecznym pomocnikiem człowieka, ale musi być starannie do tego tresowany. Jednak mimo to nieraz ogarnia je przestrach, co na wielkie naraża niebezpieczeństwo siedzącego na ich grzbiecie myśliwca. Tygrys śmiało i bez obawy napada na słonia, a wtedy między nim a człowiekiem toczy się walka na grzbiecie ogromnego gruboskórca, i często bardzo kończy się jego zwycięztwem. W taki sposób odbywają się zwykle wielkie polowania rajahów i bogatych sportsmen'ów indyjskich — ale kapitan Hod ani myślał o nich, pieszo poszukiwał i pieszo walczył z tygrysami. Szliśmy tedy za prędko idącym przed nami Kalaganim, który, jak zwykle Indus, był bardzo małomowny i tylko krótko odpowiadał na zadawane pytania. W godzinę potem stanęliśmy nad bystrym strumieniem, na którego wybrzeżach znać jeszcze było świeże ślady zwierząt. W pośród małej polanki wznosił się słup, a na nim wisiał udziec wołu. Przynęta. była już naruszona przez szakale, zawsze czychające na zdobycz, za naszem przybyciem uciekło ich ze dwunastu. — Panie kapitanie, rzekł Kalagani, tu będziem oczekiwać tygrysicy, przyznasz pan, że to wyborne miejsce na zasadzkę. Jakoż rzeczywiście można tu było z łatwością ukryć się na drzewach lub po za skałami, tak aby krzyżowy ogień zwrócić ku odosobnionemu wśród polanki słupowi. Ja i Gumi umieściliśmy się na jednem drzewie, a Kapitan i Fox na dwóch wielkich stojących naprzeciw siebie rozłożystych dębach. Kalagani stanął po za wysoką skałą, na którą mógł wdrapać się w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Tym sposobem zwierz znajdować się będzie ze wszystkich stron wystawiony na strzały których uniknąć byłoby niemożebnem. Teraz należało tylko czekać jego przybycia. Rozproszone szakale w różnych stronach odzywały się chrapliwem szczekaniem, ale nie ośmielały się wracać do słupa. Nie uszło godziny gdy nagle szczekanie ucichło. i natychmiast dwóch czy trzech szakali wyskoczyło z zarośli, uciekając do najwięcej zagęszczonego lasu. Kalagani skinął abyśmy się mieli na ostrożności. Powodem tej spiesznej ucieczki szakali nie mogło być nic innego jak zbliżenie się jakiegoś dzikiego zwierza — najpewniej oczekiwanej przez nas tygrysicy — i należało lada chwila oczekiwać jej ukazania się na polance. Trzymaliśmy broń w pogotowiu, zaś kapitan Hod i Fox wycelowali swoje karabiny w stronę zkąd wybiegły szakale, trzymając palce na cynglach. Wkrótce też zaczęły się poruszać zarośla i dał się słyszeć odgłos łamanych gałęzi, wyraźnie zwierz jakiś przesuwał się przez nie powoli i ostrożnie. Nie mógł on wcale widzieć zaczajonych myśliwych, sam więc tylko instynkt uprzedzał go, że miejsce to nie jest dość bezpieczne i pewnie byłby się cofnął, gdyby wyziewy wołowego mięsa nie podniecały jego głodu. Jednakże pokazawszy się stanął i cofnął się o krok — widocznie niepewny. Była to ogromna tygrysica, z wielką głową; zaczęła znów posuwać się przechylona ku ziemi kołysząc się jak gadzina. Za niemem porozumieniem pozwoliliśmy jej podejść aż do słupa. Węszyła ziemię, najeżyła grzbiet jak kot zamierzający się rzucić. Wtem rozległy się dwa strzały karabinowe. — Czterdziesty drugi! krzyknął kapitan. — Trzydziesty ósmy! krzyknął Fox. Obaj wystrzelili jednocześnie i tak trafnie, że ugodzona w serce tygrysica potoczyła się i padła. Najpierw przypadł do niej Kalagani, my zeskoczyliśmy z drzew. Tygrysica leżała zabita. Ale który strzał był śmiertelny? kto ją zabił, kapitan czy Fox?... Oto o czem należało się przekonać. Kalagani rozciął tygrysicę, w sercu utkwiły dwie kule. — Tak więc, rzekł z westchnieniem kapitan, wypada po połowie na każdego z nas. — A po połowie, mój kapitanie, odrzekł smutnie Fox. I myślę że żaden z nich nie byłby za nic w świecie odstąpił przypadającej na niego części. Tak szczęśliwy rezultat polowania, i to bez wystawienia się na niebezpieczeństwo rzadkiem jest nader w rocznikach myśliwych zdarzeniem. Fox i Gumi pozostali dla zdjęcia futra z poległego zwierza, a ja z kapitanem powróciliśmy do Steam-House. Banks nie brał udziału w naszych myśliwskich wycieczkach, wolał zwiedzać wyższe okolice Himalai, szczególniej jeśli pułkownik Munro chciał mu towarzyszyć. Ale parę razy zaledwie zdołał go do tego nakłonić, i spostrzegł z niepokojem iż od czasu naszego tu pobytu, sir Edward Munro był więcej zamyślony i smutny. Mówił mniej jeszcze niż zwykle, dłużej przebywał samotny w swoim pokoju i tylko niekiedy miewał jakieś narady z Mac Neil'em. Czyżby ułożyli sobie jakiś nowy projekt, który nawet przed Banksem ukryć pragnęli? Dnia 13 lipca przybył do nas w odwiedziny Mateusz Van Guit; mniej szczęśliwy od kapitana Hod, który zabił czterdziestego drugiego, jako też od Foxa, który także mógł zapisać na liście swoich trofeów trzydziestego ósmego tygrysa — nie licząc owej tygrysicy zabitej do spółki, dostawca nie powiększył swej menażeryi ani jednym okazem. Tak tygrysy, jako też lwy i lamparty nie raczyły dać mu się złapać, a wcale nie miał ochoty zapuszczać się głęboko na zachód dla uzupełnienia obowiązkowej liczby. To też bynajmniej nie ukrywał swego złego humoru. Do Steam-House towarzyszył mu Kalagani i dwóch chikarisów z jego służby. Urządzenie naszego sanitaryum bardzo podobało się dostawcy; pułkownik zaprosił go na objad. Przyjął chętnie zaproszenie, obiecując jeść za czterech. Zanim podano objad, Mateusz Van Guit chciał szczegółowo obejrzeć Steam-House; jego urządzenie tak wygodne i eleganckie bardzo mu się podobało. Cóż to za różnica z jego ubogim kraalem! Zajęły go bardzo i nie szczędził pochwał dwom naszym przenośnym domkom, wagonom, ale muszę przyznać że Stalowy nasz Olbrzym nie budził w nim uwielbienia. Tak zagorzały przyrodnik musiał pozostać zimnym wobec arcydzieła mechaniki, mógł że podziwiać choćby najgienialniej obmyślane i wykończone — zwierzę sztuczne! — Nie lekceważ sobie naszego słonia, panie Van Guit, rzekł mu Banks, jest on nadzwyczaj potężny, i w razie potrzeby niczem byłoby dla niego uciągnąć oprócz dwóch naszych przenośnych domów, wszystkie twoje klatki z manażeryą. — Mam do tego bawoły i wolę krok ich spokojny i pewny. — Tak!... tylko że nasz Olbrzym Stalowy nie lęka się ani pazurów ani zębów tygrysich, rzekł kapitan Hod. — Spodziewam się, odrzekł Mateusz Van Guit, bo pocóż dzikie zwierzęta miałyby go napastować? nie ugryzłyby przecież jego metalowego ciała. Ale jeźli dostawca okazywał się tak obojętnym dla naszego słonia, za to Indusi jego, a szczególniej Kalagani prawie pożerali go oczami. Znać było że z tem ich uwielbieniem dla olbrzymiego zwierza łączyło się pewne zabobonne poszanowanie. Kalagani nie ukrywał podziwu gdy inżynier powiedział mu, że Stalowy Olbrzym był potężniejszym i silniejszym niż cały razem połączony zaprzęg, jaki posiadają w kraalu. Przy tej sposobności kapitan Hod opowiedział mu z dumą naszą przygodę ze słoniami księcia Guru Sing. Podczas tego opowiadania, na ustach dostawcy przesunął się uśmiech niedowierzania, ale nie powiedział ani słówka. Objad przeszedł wesoło. Mateusz Van Guit jadł z wybornym apetytem, ale też przyznać trzeba, że pan Parazard tym razem przewyższył sam siebie i z dostawianej przez nas do szpiżarni jego zwierzyny, urządził objad co się zowie doskonały. Piwnica nasza dostarczyła wybornego wina, z których jeden szczególniej gatunek francuzkiego, tak smakował dostawcy, że pijąc nieustannie się oblizywał i cmokał językiem. Dość że po skończonym objedzie tak jakoś niepewnie stąpał, iż widocznem było że wino poszło mu nie tylko do głowy ale i w nogi. Pożegnano się późnym wieczorem, a dzięki towarzyszom, Mateusz Van Guit mógł bezpiecznie wrócić do kraalu. Przez kilka dni następnych czas był szkaradny, co zniewalało nas nie opuszczać Steam-House. Pragnęliśmy bardzo aby skończyła się pora deszczów, trwająca z przerwami od trzech miesięcy, gdyż jeżeli coś nie zmusi do zmiany ułożonego przez Banksa programu, już tylko sześć tygodni mieliśmy przepędzić w naszem sanitaryum. Dnia 23 lipca kilku nadgranicznych górali po raz drugi przybyli do nas w odwiedziny. Wioska ich, zwana Suari, leżała tylko o pięć mil od naszego obozowiska, prawie na granicach Tarryani. Jeden z nich oznajmił nam że od kilku już tygodni tygrysica straszne w tej okolicy szerzyła zniszczenie. Dziesiątkowała wszelkie trzody, jeśliby tak trwało dłużej, musieliby opuścić wioskę, w której niepodobna byłoby mieszkać dłużej, bo nie tylko zwierzętom domowym ale i ludziom ciągłe zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Wszelkie środki do jakich się uciekają, łapki, zasadzki, polowania, okazały się bezskuteczne; najstarsi górale nie pamiętają równie groźnego dzikiego zwierza. Opowiadanie to podnieciło jeszcze myśliwski zapał kapitana Hod; niezwłocznie też oznajmił góralom iż uda się wraz z nimi do Suari ofiarując na ich usługi swoje doświadczenia i celne strzelanie, co z nadzwyczajną przyjęli radością. Zdaje mi się, że przychodząc liczyli trochę na to. — Czy pójdziesz z nami, Maucler? zapytał mnie kapitan. — A jakże, mógłżebym opuścić tak zajmujące polowanie? odpowiedziałem. — Tym razem i ja będę wam towarzyszył, rzekł inżynier. — Wybornie, kochany Banksie! — zawołaliśmy obydwa. — A ja, czy nie będę na tej uczcie, panie kapitanie? zapytał Fox. — Widzicie go! odrzekł kapitan, chce mu się koniecznie uzupełnić swoje pół tygrysicy.. No, niech cię tam!... pójdziesz z nami. Ponieważ zapewne przyjdzie nam zabawić w Suari trzy lub cztery dni, Banks zapytał pułkownika czy nie zechce pójść z nami, ale odpowiedział, iż woli przez ten czas zwiedzić z sierżantem Mac Neilem i Gumim środkowy pas Himalai. Postanowiliśmy tegoż dnia jeszcze udać się do kraalu, prosić Mateusza Van Guit aby nam pozwolił zabrać kilku jego chikarisów, którzy mogą być nam bardzo użyteczni. Przybyliśmy do kraalu około południa i zaraz zawiadomiliśmy dostawcę o zamierzonej wyprawie. Nie ukrywał swej radości, dowiadując się o napadach i licznych ofiarach tygrysicy, mówiąc, że gdy je opowie nabywcom, podniesie to bardzo sławę dzikich zwierząt półwyspu. Oddał nam do rozporządzenia trzech Indusów i Kalaganiego, zawsze chętnego, przyjmującego udział w niebezpiecznych wyprawach. Van Guit zastrzegał sobie tylko iż jeżliby, co prawie niepodobna, udało się tygrysicę schwytać żywcem, zostanie zaliczoną do jego menażeryi. A jakże to ogromnie podniesie jej cenę, gdy na klatce wywiesi napis: „Królowa Tarryani, która pożarła sto trzydzieści ośm osób obojej płci“. Wyruszyliśmy z kraalu około drugiej, a przed czwartą już byliśmy w Suari. Tam ludność zostawała pod wpływem największego przerażenia, gdyż właśnie tego dnia rano tygrysica pochwyciła nad strumieniem i uniosła do lasu młodą Induskę. Bogaty kolonista angielski nader gościnnie przyjął nas w swoim domu; tak wielkich już strat nabawiła go tygrysica, iż byłby chętnie zapłacił za jej skórę kilka tysięcy rupii. — Panie Hod, rzekł do kapitana, przed kilku laty tygrysica zmusiła mieszkańców do opuszczenia trzynastu wiosek, obejmujących 250 mil kwadratowych dobrego bardzo gruntu, który musiał pozostać odłogiem. Jeźli u nas nie przestanie szerzyć tak strasznego spustoszenia, przyjdzie do tego że trzeba nam będzie opuścić całą tę prowincyę. — Czy próbowaliście już wszelkich możliwych środków aby ją zgładzić? zapytał Banks. — Robiliśmy co tylko było w naszej mocy, zastawialiśmy łapki, zasadzki, żer ze strychniną — wszystko nadaremnie. — No, nie mogę ręczyć za skutek, ale będziem się starać uwolnić was od tej potwornej królowej. Do naszej gromadki przyłączyło się dwudziestu górali doskonale znających miejscowość, przez trzy dni, 24, 25, 26 lipca, przeszukaliśmy z nimi całą okolicę, nie mogąc nigdzie znaleźć śladu tygrysicy. Udało nam się tylko wytropić dwóch innych tygrysów, które padły od kul kapitana. — Czterdziestu pięciu, rzekł spokojnie. Nareszcie 27 tygrysica zaznaczyła swoje pojawienie się nowem przestępstwem. Bawół naszego gospodarza znikł z pastwiska i tylko resztki z niego znaleziono o jakie ćwierć mili od wsi. Zabójstwo — rozmyślne morderstwo — jakby powiedział prawnik — popełnione zostało nadedniem. Tak więc morderca nie mógł być daleko. Ale czy była to owa od tak dawna poszukiwana tygrysica? Indusi z Suari nie wątpili o tem. — O! to sprawka mego wuja! rzekł jeden z górali. Mój wuj! Tak w ogóle nazywają Indusi tygrysy, w większej części prowincyi półwyspu, a pochodzi to ztąd, iż wierzą, że wszyscy ich przodkowie po śmierci swojej na całą wieczność zamieszkują w ciałach tych zwierząt. Bądź co bądź w tym razie góral powinien był przynajmniej powiedzieć: moja ciotka! Postanowiliśmy udać się za poszukiwaniem tygrysicy nim noc zapadnie, bo w ciemności trudniej byłoby rozpoznać ślady: a ponieważ po tak obfitej uczcie musi być syta, więc pewnie parę dni nie wyjdzie ze swej nory. Krwawe ślady znaczyły drogę od miejsca pochwycenia bawołu do zarośli lasu, które parę razy już przeszukiwaliśmy daremnie, teraz postanowiliśmy otoczyć je do koła, aby zwierz nie mógł przejść niewidziany. Górale rozstawili się w koło, tak aby stopniowo mogli ścieśniać się do środka. Z jednej strony stanął kapitan Hod, ja i Kalagani z drugiej — Banks i Fox, mieliśmy w odwodzie Indusów wziętych z kraalu i ze wsi. Każdy punkt tego łańcucha był zarówno niebezpieczny, bo na każdy tygrysica mogła uderzyć i przerwać. Niewątpliwie tygrysica musiała być w zaroślach ponieważ krwawe ślady dochodzące do nich z jednej strony, nie pokazywały się z drugiej, pewnie więc choć czasowo w nich przebywała. Posuwaliśmy się powoli, coraz więcej zacieśniając koło, i w jakie pół godziny stanęliśmy na skraju lasu; dotąd nic nie upewniło, że zwierz tu się znajduje. Teraz już mogliśmy widzieć tylko najbliżej stojących, a trzeba było podchodzić zupełnie jednozgodnie, zatem umówiliśmy się że pierwszy który wejdzie do lasu wystrzeli na znak dla innych. Niebawem kapitan wyprzedzający wszystkich dał ognia — było pięć minut po wpół do dziewiątej rano. W kwadrans później koło tak się ścieśniło żeśmy się dotykali łokciami. Dotąd zwierz się nie pokazywał i tylko szelest deptanych gałęzi zakłócał doskonałą ciszę. Wtem rozległ się głośny ryk. — Zwierz jest tu! krzyknął kapitan, wskazując otwór pieczary, wydrążonej w skale, osłonionej kępą drzew. Kapitan miał słuszność, tygrysica skryła się tam czując się ze wszystkich stron otoczoną. Hod, Banks, Fox, Kalagani, ja i kilku ludzi z kraalu podeszliśmy do małego otworu, przed którym kończyły się krwawe ślady. — Trzeba wejść do jaskini, rzekł Hod. — To rzecz niebezpieczna, rzekł Banks, pierwszy ktoby wszedł, naraziłby się co najmniej na niebezpieczne rany. — Pomimo to ja wejdę! rzekł Hod oglądając swój karabin. — Dobrze, panie kapitanie, ale dopiero po mnie! zawołał Fox schylając się ku otworowi jaskini. — O nie, Foxie, nie, to moja rzecz! rzekł stanowczo kapitan Hod. — A! mój kapitanie, rzekł Fox z łagodnym wyrzutem, ja liczę mniej o siedmiu — dopiero trzydziestu ośmiu! I w takiej chwili oni obliczali zabite tygrysy. — Żadnemu z was wejść nie pozwolę! krzyknął Banks. — Znalazłby się inny sposób, rzekł wtedy Kalagani. — Jakiż? zapytaliśmy jednocześnie. — Podkurzyć jaskinię, odpowiedział. Wtedy zwierz zmuszony będzie z niej wyjść, i można będzie zabić go bez wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa. — Kalagani ma słuszność, rzekł Banks. Trzeba co prędzej naznosić zielska i suchych gałęzi i zatkać niemi otwór. Wiatr pędzić będzie do wnętrza dym i płomienie — nie chcąc zostać spaloną, tygrysica musi wyjść. — I wyjdzie najniezawodniej, rzekł Kalagani. — Zgoda! zawołał kapitan; czekamy aby ją powitać. W mgnieniu oka ułożono przed otworem jaskini wielki stos suchych traw i gałęzi, jakich nie brakowało w zaroślach. Żaden szmer nie dochodził nas z wnętrza jaskini, i nic nie widać było w ciemnej prowadzącej do niej norze. A jednak usłyszany pierwej ryk, niezawodnie ztąd wychodził. Podpalono stos. W jednej chwili buchnął płomień. Wiatr pędził do jaskini czarny i gęsty dym, który niezawodnie wkrótce oddechać w niej nie dozwoli. Niebawem rozległ się ryk daleko straszniejszy niż pierwszy. Zwierz uczuł, że go ostatniego pozbawiają przytułku — dym go dusił zmuszając do wyjścia z jaskini Czekaliśmy na niego zasłonieni nieco odłamami skał i pniami drzew, aby odrazu nie rzucił się na którego z nas. Kapitan obrał sobie inne daleko niebezpieczniejsze stanowisko. Stanął przy wejściu do wąskiego przejścia w zaroślach, jedynego w które musiałaby się rzucić tygrysica chcąc uciekać w głąb lasu. Przykląkł na jedno kolano aby lepiej mógł wycelować i z wymierzoną bronią czekał nieruchomy jak posąg z marmuru. Zaledwie trzy minuty upłynęło od czasu podpalenia stosu, gdy rozległo się trzecie z kolei wycie, a raczej ryczenie wskutek duszenia. W jednej chwili stos został rozrzucony i ogromna tygrysica ukazała się wśród kłębów dymu. — Strzelać! krzyknął Banks, Dziesięć wystrzałów rozległo się jednocześnie, ale przekonaliśmy się potem, że wszystkie chybiły. Zwierz wypadł niesłychanie prędko, zasłonięty kłębami dymu, więc niepodobna było trafić. Przeskoczywszy stos, tygrysica drugim długim skokiem rzuciła się ku zaroślom. Kapitan oczekiwał na nią z zimną krwią i wystrzelił — kula jego ugodziła poniżej łopatki. Szybko jak błyskawica, tygrysica rzuciła się na niego, obaliła i strasznemi łapami miała zgnieść mu głowę... gdy przyskoczył Kalagani z szerokim nożem w ręku. Jeszcze drgał w powietrzu krzyk jaki się wydarł z naszych piersi, gdy już odważny Indus przyskoczył do dzikiego zwierza i ugodził go nożem właśnie w chwili, gdy miał zatopić pazury w twarzy kapitana. Skutkiem tej nagłej napaści, zwierz odwrócił się szybko, rzucił na Indusa i obalił. Ale kapitan zerwał się w tej chwili i chwytając nóż opuszczony przez Kalagani’ego, pewną ręką wbił go w serce zwierza. Tygrysica padła na ziemię, Wszystkie te przerażające sceny odbyły się w przeciągu kilku sekund. Kapitan klęczał jeszcze gdyśmy przybiegli do niego. Kalagani podniósł się, krew płynęła z jego ramienia. — Bag mahryaga!... Bag mahryaga!... krzyczeli Indusi, co znaczy; tygrysica nie żyje! Rzeczywiście leżała martwa. A ogromne to było zwierzę. Miała dziesięć stóp długości od pyska do ogona odpowiedni korpus, wielkie łapy opatrzone ogromnemi pazurami, tak ostremi jakby je szlifierz wyszlifował. Podczas gdy myśmy podziwiali ogromnego zwierza chciwi zemsty Indusi wy myślali mu najokropniej. Kalagani zbliżył się do kapitana Hod. — Dziękuję panu, rzekł. — Ty mnie!... zawołał kapitan, ale to ja przeciwnie powinienem podziękować tobie, dzielny Indusie. Gdyby nie ty, jużby 1-mu pułkowi karabinierów armii królewskiej brakowało jednego z jego kapitanów. — Gdyby nie pan, jabym już nie żył, odrzekł zimno Indus. — Ależ, do kroćset tysięcy! przecież rzuciłeś się z nożem w ręku na tygrysicę w chwili gdy miała zgnieść mi czaszkę. — To cóż, ale pan kapitan ją zabił, co stanowi już czterdziestego szóstego. — Wiwat! wiwat! niech żyje kapitan Hod! wołali Indusi. Rzeczywiście kapitan miał prawo zapisać tę tygrysicę na swój rachunek, a Kalagani’emu podziękował serdecznem uściśnieniem dłoni. — Pójdź z nami do Steam-House, rzekł Banks: masz na łopatce ranę od pazurów tygrysicy; w naszej aptece znajdzie się środek na jej zagojenie. Kalagani skłonił się na znak zezwolenia, i pożegnawszy górali którzy nie mogli dość nam się nadziękować wybraliśmy się z powrotem do naszego sanitarium. Chikarisowie, pożegnawszy nas powrócili do kraalu. Ale i tym razem wracali z próżnemi rękami, i jeźli Mateusz Van Guit liczył na „królową Tarryani“ dla uzupełnienia swej menażeryi, to biedny bardzo się zawiódł. Ale też w tych warunkach niepodobieństwem było pochwycić ją żywcem. Przybyliśmy do Steam-House około południa — i z niemałem zadziwieniem nie zastaliśmy pułkownika Munro; oddalił się zabrawszy z sobą Mac-Neil’a i Gumi’ego. Zostawił tylko list do Banks’a, żeby się nie niepokoił jego nieobecnością, gdyż pragnie tylko dotrzeć do granic Nepaulu, aby rozjaśnić pewne wątpliwości odnoszące się do towarzyszy Nana Sahiba, i że powróci niezawodnie przed terminem wyznaczonym na nasz pobyt w okolicy Himalaya. List ten Banks przeczytał głośno; zdawało mi się wyraźnie iż słuchając czytania Kalagani nie zdołał ukryć jakiegoś niezadowolenia. Ale chyba mi się zdawało — cóżby mu mogło zależeć na tem?